bubbleguppiescreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
From Dead Human Children to Bubble Guppies
Introduction The Bubble Guppies are a group of very smart, well-educated young mer-children. Notice how they have great knowledge and understanding of the human world. How on earth is this possible? Children who were born under the ocean would and should not know about human objects such as cars, houses, and airplanes. Nor should they know about human occupations such as police officers, firefighters, doctors, and dentists. But what if they weren't born under the ocean? What if they were once human children but an unfortunate accident occurred that killed them and therefore sent them to purgatory? Bubbletucky, the city in which the guppies live in is not an underwater city. Instead it is purgatory, where the lost souls of six human children, who became mer-children live. Each guppy died at the same time, which explains why they are the same age. However, they lived in different places, lead different lives, and died in different ways. Molly's Story Molly was a young Latina girl living in Los Angeles, California in a neighborhood that's notorious for its gang activity. She never felt safe in this neighborhood. However, she found comfort in singing, citing it as a welcoming escape from the harm of her bad neighborhood. One night, a horrible gang war was going on near Molly's house. This particular night was one where Molly was alone, so the only thing that could protect her even the slightest was her love of music and singing. She plugged in her speaker and microphone and started singing "Dance in the Dark" by Lady Gaga. Outside Molly's house were gunshots. Unfortunately, the poor little girl was not able to finish her song because she was shot and died almost immediately after. In the afterlife, she still allows her beautiful voice to be heard since no one could hear her while she was alive amidst the horrible sound of guns. Gil's Story Even while he was alive, Gil was careless and would often disregard things that could and most likely would go wrong. His parents often warned him that he should be much more careful in even the most harmless of situations. His response was always "Don't worry, mom and dad. Nothing is going to happen to me." One fateful day, something would happen to Gil, and it would cost him his life. It started out as a calm spring day in Gil's hometown. He was playing ball in his front yard when his ball bounced into the street. Gil noticed that there were no cars in the street, so he thought it was safe to retrieve his ball. However, the driver of a huge 18-wheeler came speeding down the street, presumably while drunk. Gil was able to see the truck and tried to run from it, but the truck was too fast and it was too late for the boy to move. The enormous vehicle smashed into Gil and he died on impact. Because of this tragedy, Gil is constantly screaming and running away from things since he wasn't able to do this while he was alive. Goby's Story Goby grew up in a very poor household. His father worked in a very low-paying job and his mother was too sickly to work. While he did get a meal occasionally, most of the time, Goby was malnourished. To cope with this, Goby would get creative, namely drawing and playing pretend. Little did he know that his days of expressing himself creatively would soon come to an end. One day, his father came home and announced that he was fired and gambled away his last paycheck. Angered by this, Goby ran away from home and went to live in a nearby park. He eventually died several days later from severe starvation. In the afterlife, the boy would draw, play with toys, and create stories for his fellow guppies to act out. It was his way to forget of his life before his death. Deema's Story Deema was always a happy-go-lucky child, even while she was alive. However, early on, she was diagnosed with ADHD. Despite that setback, she always had such a positive outlook and would often sing, dance, and act in a funny and dramatic way to cope with her diagnosis and go about her daily life. Her overly protective parents often misinterpreted these behaviors as symptoms of her ADHD and often told her to stop. One day, while she was in school, Deema's parents went to the doctor about her problems and the doctor prescribed her medication. Unfortunately, this would cause her more harm than good. Several nights after the doctor made the prescription, Deema went into the kitchen in the middle of the night to get a snack. The power was out that night so she couldn't turn on a light to find her way through the dark. In addition, she was half-asleep, meaning she wasn't fully aware of what she was doing. Deema came across a bottle that she, in her sleepy state, thought was candy. It turned out to be her medicine; she inadvertently overdosed on it and died less than an hour later. In the afterlife, Deema once again sang and danced to brighten her outlook just as she had when she was a living, breathing being. Additional note: In the episodes "Call a Clambulance" and "Puppy Love", Deema mentions having a doctor. For example, "I went to the doctor once" and "My doctor uses it (a stethoscope) to check my heart". This doctor has never been seen. That's because this doctor is merely a faint memory that Deema has of her life before her death. Oona's Story When she was alive, Oona was fond of eating and because of that, she was slightly more round than most girls her age. This didn't bother her in the slightest since she was still in perfect health. Unfortunately food would be the thing that would eventually kill her. It all started one evening where she and her family were going out to dinner. Several hours after the meal, Oona's stomach started to feel funny. Her parents dismissed it and told her to take some Pepto-Bismol. The strange pain gradually got worse over time to the point where poor Oona could hardly eat. One whole week after the symptoms started, her parents finally decided to take her to the hospital. The doctors told her parents that Oona had severe food poisoning but died because she wasn't treated right away. Notice how in the afterlife, she only had one lunch joke (Horn on the Cob from the episode Super Shrimptennial Celebration). That's because after that one time, she was much more careful with what she ate. Nonny's Story Nonny was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. His life was always hell and it would soon come to an end. His parents decided to go to a bar for St. Patrick's Day. They never called a babysitter for Nonny so he had no choice but to go with them, which he hated. They arrived at the bar at 6:30 pm, right in the middle of happy hour and a big soccer game that everyone was watching. By 10:00 pm, the loud alcohol reeked terrace was too much for Nonny to bear. "Mama, Papa. I want to go home. Now," Nonny pleaded. Of course his plea was drowned out by the drunken rowdy people. "Hey! I said take me home!" Nonny yelled. After hearing and seeing a group of people falling on the hard floor, Nonny knew that he would have to go home on his own. After spending several minutes pushing his way through the bar patrons, he finally made it outside. The darkness of his hometown scared Nonny a little bit, but he was determined to get home so he tried to ignore it. After walking for almost a mile, Nonny heard the sound of a group of rowdy college-aged guys yelling and slurring. Fearful, Nonny started running. The drunk guys got in their Jeep and started speeding down the street towards Nonny. He continued to run while looking back at the speeding vehicle. Unfortunately, he didn't watch where he was going and tripped. Instead of landing on the solid concrete sidewalk, he landed on a huge pile of broken glass. The glass came from a broken window in the building above him. Nonny looked at the many bloody cuts on his face, hands, and arms. "Christ," Nonny whispered. He tried to get up but small shards of glass were jammed into his pants and poked him in the legs, causing sharp pain. The Jeep that the drunk guys are in continued to speed towards Nonny. Being the drunken idiots that they were, the decided to throw their empty beer bottles onto the sidewalk. It turns out the beer bottles ended up hitting Nonny. There were a total of 8 guys in the vehicle, so 8 glass bottles hit the poor little boy. He lost so much blood that he became weaker and weaker until he fell unconscious and died. While in the afterlife, Nonny remained independent and slightly more mature than his peers. That is how he was in the last few hours of his life. Bonus: Mr. Grouper's Story Mr. Grouper was actually not always a fish. He used to be a happy vibrant man who was happily married. The one thing both he and his wife longed for the most was children. Once they reached their mid-30's, the couple decided it was time to try and have children. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Confused, Mr. and Mrs. Grouper decided to visit a doctor. They were both tested and they were given devastating news. The reason that they couldn't have children was because Mr. Grouper was sterile, which means he could not get Mrs. Grouper pregnant. Upon hearing this news, Mr. Grouper felt incredibly guilty that he could not give his wife children. He fell into a deep depression, and it only worsened every time he saw happy people with kids. One day, he could take it no more. While he wife was at work, Mr. Grouper wrote his wife a deep, heartfelt apology letter and committed suicide by stabbing himself in the chest. His spirit now lives in a fish. Mr. Grouper now regards the guppies as almost his own kids since he couldn't be a father while he was alive. Category:Origin Story Category:Death